


Geek In The Pink

by kashmir



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-09-09
Updated: 2008-09-09
Packaged: 2017-10-08 15:54:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/77306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kashmir/pseuds/kashmir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Laundry day in the Ackles/Padalecki household.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Geek In The Pink

**Author's Note:**

> Beta-ed by [](http://unamaga.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://unamaga.livejournal.com/)**unamaga** even though she's having a rough time herself right now (THANK YOU MELFACE!), written quick and dirty because they _asked for it_ okay? How could I not! Oh boys, I've missed you. &lt;3

"Hey man," Jensen asks, wandering into the living room where Jared is sprawled on the couch with Sadie reading that week's script. "You seen my white button down? The one I wore last weekend when we went out for ribs?"

Jared hums, one of his big socked feet bouncing a little where it's resting over the arm of the couch. "Mmm, threw it in the laundry when I got up this morning. Smelled kinda rank."

Jensen swats at Jared's left foot and snorts as he ambles back towards the laundry room. "Yeah, like you're one to talk, Mister I-Always-Smell-Wonderful."

Jared's laughter follows him into the back of the house.

...

He's back in the living room two minutes later, holding up his favorite white button-down shirt.

Wait. Scratch that.

His favorite _formerly_ white button-down, which is now the color of cotton candy. Thanks to the red tee shirt Jared had thrown in with the load of laundry. The white load of laundry. That is _all_ now the color of cotton candy.

Jensen can't decide whether to laugh or shake Jared silly. He thinks he might do both as he holds up his shirt and waves it around in front of Jared's face.

"Hey, Padalecki," he says, enjoying the way Jared's face sort of drains of color at the sight of Jensen's shirt. "Were you dropped on your head as a baby? Or was this morning's load of laundry the first load you ever did in your adult life?"

Jared sits up, dropping his script and his feet onto the floor. Sadie makes a disgruntled noise and jumps down, takes off towards the kitchen as Jared puts his hands up in what he obviously means to be a placating manner.

"Aw, geez, Jensen - dude. I'm so sorry! I honestly didn't know! I thought it was all whites - somethin' musta got mixed up with them," he says, tone pleading.

Jensen tries to stay irritated, gets angry with himself when he can't and then sighs, closing his eyes and rubbing his forehead. He lets his hand drop and his eyes open when he feels Jared's hands on his waist, tugging him forward. Jared presses his forehead against Jensen's stomach and murmurs, quietly, "I really am sorry. I can buy you a new one?"

Jensen smiles and cups the back of Jared's head, threading his fingers through the tangled mess of Jared's hair. "Naw, s'okay. Not a big deal - just a shirt."

Jared leans back enough to look up at Jensen over the length of his torso. "Lemme make it up to you?"

Jensen feels a twist of desire curl lowdown in his belly as Jared's words sink in. "Oh yeah?"

Jared grins, nips at Jensen's belly through the fabric of his tee shirt as he brings his hands up, starts to tug at the fly of Jensen's jeans as he slides down to the floor. "Oh yeah."

Jensen grins and lets the ruined shirt drop from his fingers as Jared works his underwear and jeans down to mid-thigh. "Definitely a fair trade," Jensen murmurs as Jared takes Jensen's cock in his mouth, tongue flicking along the underside. Jared hums and Jensen knees lock, fingers tightening once again in Jared's hair. Jared looks up at him again, eyes dark and hot and Jensen moans, eyes fluttering shut as Jared sucks him, hard and fast.

It doesn't last long; not that Jensen's really surprised. He curls forward as he comes, letting Jared swallow everything he has to give, one of Jared's hands gently stroking his thigh as he shivers his way through the orgasm. He sort of slides down onto his knees until he's eye level with Jared and then presses their foreheads together, panting a little.

"You can do laundry any damn way you want," he mutters and Jared chuckles, presses a kiss to Jensen's temple.

"Deal," he murmurs back, big hands cupping Jensen's nape.

**END**


End file.
